


Kisses and Breakfast

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano will forever believe that germans just can't cook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Breakfast

The idiot is making pancakes, and Romano hates pancakes just because he’s making them and he’s stuck with him while his brother goes out with  _his_  stupid brother.

“Aaaand, they’re ready!” says Prussia happily while setting a plate of pancakes in front of Romano. The bird on top of his head chirps.

Didn’t the Germans have some sort of saying about people having a bird on their head?

“Come on, eat up!” he says, dropping an insane amount of maple syrup on Romano’s pancakes.

“Stop it! That’s enough! Dammit, you potato brothers can’t cook for shit!” complain’s Romano.

Prussia just laughs and ruffles his hair. He’s so terribly annoying, and Romano looks up to yell at him, but Prussia kisses him quickly, just a small peck on the lips that makes Romano blush and turn completely red.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anonymous request I received at my Tumblr  
> If you like this little fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
